une visite inattendue OS issu de Familles recomposées de Cullen15000
by Louise Malone
Summary: J'ai reconnu un perso de la fic de Nic' qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser jouer avec ses personnages...Elle a participé à ce délire, et nous espérons que ça vous plaira!


_**ndla: Je poste cet OS tirée de la super fic de Cullen15000 "Familles recomposées"! J'ai reconnu un perso de cette histoire, et j'en ai tiré cer OS. Tout comme l'auteur ma chère copine Nic', je ne nommerai pas ce visiteur innatendu mais vous devriez le reconnaitre! On a bien déliré avec Nic' qui peut revendiquer une bonne partie de cet écrit! On forme un bon duo je trouve! Bien entendu, si vous n'avez pas encore lu la fic de Cullen15000 précipitez vous pour le faire!**_

Je me réveille dans un océan de bien-être. Edward dort comme un bienheureux, sur le dos, les bras en croix, le drap ne couvrant son bas ventre qu'en partie…

Je sens une chaleur humide monter dans mon ventre mais soyons sérieuses 2 minutes : je suis assez sérieusement … et merveilleusement "endolorie" par notre nuit et le plus sage est de laisser ma féminité se reposer un peu avant de recommencer. Sauvagement. Plusieurs fois. Un peu plus tard dans la journée…

Un dimanche parfait, en somme…

J'enfile un boxer gris et rouge d'Edward, mon petit top à bretelle blanc et après un dernier regard appréciateur à mon fiancé, je vais dans la cuisine.

Je remplis les gamelles des animaux.

Bien entendu Stella mange dans celle de Luke et vice versa.

Habituel. Normal.

Je rassemble paresseusement mes cheveux en chignon tout en regardant ma tasse de café se remplir.

Puis je le sirote en décidant du menu. Pour la collation de ce matin des pancakes avec des œufs et du bacon. Puis pour le repas suivant pourquoi pas un truc mexicain ?

Allez : des enchiladas au poulet ! Je mets la musique pour me tenir compagnie. Vu l'énergie dont Edward a fait preuve au cours de la nuit il devrait dormir encore un moment…

Je fais revenir l'oignon avec le poivron tout en me déhanchant façon **Justin Timberlake **sur «** My love** » quand Luke se relève et court vers le portail.

On sonne aussitôt après.

J'éteins rapidement le feu sous la poêle et me dirige vers le portail.

Arrivée devant j'actionne le bouton pour l'ouvrir.

Et je comprends la réaction de Luke : deux chiens entrent immédiatement comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

Luke bondit de joie et part en courant avec les deux gros toutous.

Je reporte mon attention sur le jeune homme qui les accompagne.

Il porte un jean qui a connu des jours meilleurs, un vieux t-shirt noir, des lunettes de soleil et une casquette. Néanmoins je le reconnais tout de suite. Comment oublier l'acteur dont on était amoureuse dès 14 ans ?

Je n'y crois pas, néanmoins. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici ? Chez moi ? Je dois sûrement encore dormir…Oui voilà c'est ça. Je dors.

Sauf qu'il me sourit et me tend la main. Je lui donne la mienne mollement. Il me sourit encore plus :

- Hum, bonjour, je suis bien chez Edward Cullen ?

- Oui je suis sa fiancée…

- Il a bon gout… me dit-il en me faisant ce sourire craquant, légèrement hésitant que je n'avais vu qu'en photo un bon millier de fois.

Je rougis en me rendant compte que je ne porte que le boxer d'Edward trop grand pour moi qui tombe bas sur mes hanches et mon vieux top un peu petit qui lui laisse deviner mon ventre et il doit être évident que je ne porte pas de soutien gorge.

Oh la honte.

Mais il se racle la gorge tout en se dandinant un peu et je me reprends :

- Edward dort encore, je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez…

- Pas la peine !

Me répond-t-il tout en désignant quelque chose du menton derrière moi.

Je vois alors Edward arriver. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon noir et une chemise bleue ouverte sur son torse parfait.

Edward sourit mais en arrivant à notre hauteur il se rend compte que l'acteur me regarde de bas en haut et il me prend possessivement par la taille.

Ils se serrent la main et il me semble que le bonjour d'Edward est un peu frais…

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, en fait je passe parce que j'ai oublié mon vélo dans le garage. J'y tiens parce que c'est mon meilleur ami qui me l'a offert »

Edward se détend et lui sourit :

- Ah oui j'ai vu un vélo en effet ! Je vais vous le chercher si vous voulez !

A ce moment là Luke arrive avec les deux chiens. Ils sautent comme des foufous et je suis sure qu'ils rient !

Edward se met à rire :

- On dirait qu'ils se sont trouvés !

Le mâle saute sur Luke et l'acteur intervient :

- Bear, sois sage mon gros !

Je me réveille un peu. Il a oublié un vélo dans le garage ? Comment ça se fait ?

Mais Edward et lui discutent tout en avançant dans le jardin :

- Alors la maison vous plait ? »

- Oh oui, n'est-ce pas Bella ?!

- Oui, je l'adore…

Ils doivent se rendre compte à ma tête que je ne comprends pas car l'objet de mes fantasmes adolescents sourit encore plus et me précise :

- C'était ma maison avant !

C'était. Sa. Maison. Avant.

Je suis morte, enterrée et au Paradis.

C'est pas possible autrement. Bon sang, quand je vais raconter ça à Alice… Il s'est baigné dans la piscine, il a mangé au comptoir de la cuisine, il s'est lavé dans la douche il a fait pipi dans les toilettes et euh, enfin bon, bref…

Il récupère un VTT dans le garage et je me tais, parce que je suis bien capable de faire une bourde.

Mais Edward lui dit :

- Oh, Bella a trouvé un maillot dans le pool house, un bikini blanc ! Et un peignoir vert.

- Ah oui ! C'était à ma copine et moi, je peux les récupérer ?

- Oui bien sur !

Je saisis l'occasion de m'éloigner pour essayer de remettre mon cerveau en état de fonctionner normalement. Et me dirige vers le pool house, prend les vêtements et ressort.

J'ai oublié de parler du tee-shirt ... oups... pas grave. Il a en a d'autres. Non ?

Ils ont disparu mais la porte fenêtre de la cuisine qui donne sur la terrasse est ouverte. Je m'y engouffre et ils sont là, assis au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de parler et de se préparer un café.

Edward me sourit tandis que je tends timidement le peignoir et le bikini à l'anglais qui me remercie et mon chéri enchaîne :

- Ça sent super bon ma chérie !

- C'est vrai ! Comme une odeur de pancakes…

- J'en ai fait, vous en voulez ?

- OUI !

Un rugissement unanime est sorti de leurs bouches en même temps !

Je sors deux assiettes et dispose dessus des pancakes et je pose le sirop d'érable et la confiture de fraise sur la table.

Ils se ruent dessus.

Edward, la bouche pleine me demande :

- Tu manges pas, baby ?

- Non j'ai déjà déjeuné…

Tu parles, j'ai le ventre noué oui ! Et puis je serai bien capable de m'étouffer.

Edward avise la poêle :

- C'est pour midi ?

- Oui des enchiladas…

- Ah c'est super bon ça ! Ma copine aussi cuisine très bien et elle fait souvent de la cuisine mexicaine, sa spécialité c'est la soupe à la tortillas, mmmh !

Gna gna gna…Si elle cuisine comme elle range ses maillots…Oui je sais c'est pas beau la jalousie : j'arrête.

Je rallume le feu et continue à hacher les tomates. Les garçons parlent et rient. Cheveux cuivrés, yeux verts...ils se ressemblent un peu

Je prends conscience que tout ceci est bien réel et je retiens mon fou rire nerveux : si on m'avait dit quand j'avais 14 ans que mon acteur fétiche serait un jour assis dans ma cuisine en train de manger mes pancakes tout en rigolant avec mon fiancé…Je regarde mon doigt et ma bague…Mon fiancé. C'est tout ce qui compte !

Mon Edward.

Je bois un grand verre d'eau et je me tourne vers eux.

Je m'installe sur la chaise entre eux, nonchalamment. Il est beau, gentil, adorable, sexy et tout et tout mais moi je suis fiancée à l'homme de ma vie.

J'ai été surprise de le trouver chez moi, d'ailleurs il va falloir qu'Edward s'explique à ce sujet. En fait il sait sans doute que j'étais amoureuse de cet acteur ...Alice le sait donc tout le monde le sait…

Mais voilà, je ne suis pas (plus) une groupie hystérique et je peux me comporter comme une jeune fille civilisée.

Parfaitement.

Je bois mon café tout en écoutant Edward parler de ma cuisine. Je rougis modestement. Sur la terrasse les 3 chiens se courent après tandis que Stella, prudemment installée au sommet du mur les observe.

Les garçons se marrent et discutent. Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est amusant.

- T'es à LA pour un moment ?

- Une semaine, je me ballade avec Marcus, un copain musicien .

Et je suis en train de boire une gorgée de café quand Edward dit :

- Hey mais si vous veniez manger à la maison ce soir ?! Bells il y aura assez d'enchiladas pour tout le monde ?

J'avale de travers et m'étouffe. Ils me tapotent le dos d'un même mouvement.

Je reprends mon souffle et réponds :

- Oui oui, pas de souci…

Les cuisines sont vraiment dangereuses pour moi... (**ndla: merci Tied...!).**

Je les laisse parler de hockey sur glace et me faufile dans la salle de bains.

Je me laisse tomber sur le siège des toilettes ou il a également posé son auguste popotin . Hum, bref. Mon regard se pose sur la douche... Non ! Pas d'images !

Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Sinon, ma tête va exploser.

Je téléphone à Alice. Jasper répond. Jasper ? Il répond au téléphone de ma sœur maintenant ? A creuser, mais pas de suite ! J'ai plus urgent à faire…

- Hey Bella ! Alors la Californie ?!

- Génial, tu me passes ma sœur s't'plait?!

- Oui bien sur !

- Aliiiiiiice ! Devine qui est chez moi en ce moment et va revenir manger chez moi ce soir avec un copain ?

Elle ne va jamais vouloir me croire !


End file.
